1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baskets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved presentation basket wherein the same may be modified as desired to accommodate various festive occasions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baskets for transport and presentation of various items therewithin is well known in the prior art. Baskets of the prior art have been typically of predetermined configuration not accommodating variation within the basket of various geometrically desired compartments. For example, U.S. design patent 284,221 to Upchurch, U.S. design patent 52,744 to Holstein, U.S. design patent 253,882 to Spruiel, and U.S. design patent 247,356 to Wright set forth various baskets and the like for securement of ornamental displays therewithin. By contrast, the instant invention sets forth a basket whose interior compartments may be modified as desired to accommodate various compartmental changes of varying configurations to enable positionment of various sized objects therewith. Further, instruction booklet and slot are provided within an elongate wall of the separable partition providing a user an instructional basis for arranging various items therewithin
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,558 to Adler sets forth a foliage display organization wherein removable limbs of an associated artificial trunk structure accommodates a varying display for effecting a natural appearance of the associated organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved presentation basket wherein the same overcomes the problems of versatility and effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.